Starstruck
by Thecartoonremix3
Summary: Josh and Blaineley are the dull hosts of Celebrity Manhunt, but somethings changes in both their lives when they discover how right for each other they really can be
1. More than Expected

"And thats why there are not very many geese in New York, any longer" said Blaineley as she prepared to sign off on another addition of Celebirity Manhunt.

"Thats right Blaineley" Agreed Josh, in an obvious attempt to impress Blaineley...Once Again.

"Im Josh" "And im Blaineley" they said as they ended there Talkshow viewed by hundreds, heck Thousands.

Josh nonchalantly exited the stage to his dressing room where a flat screen, hot tub and private mini bar awaited him once again. It was all started to become pretty lonely for the Hostman Josh.

But that was about to change as the Cat Fight loving Superstar was joined by none other than his Co-Host, Blaineley.

"Hey Josh, Great Show" said Blaineley, trying not to blush. "Well its what i do" said Josh trying to impress his colleague. They went on and on, trying to make pointless small talk. Until, something amazing happened. They looked into each others eyes and slowing wrapped there arms around each other, it was a simple hug but for the longest time it just seemed like they would never let go, for nothing in the world. After a hug that seemed to last forever, they slowly leaned away, and then leaned back. This time for a kiss, just a peck on the cheek which sooned turned into a moment where time stopped and they both felt like everything was, just right in the world. Neither could believe that such great friends as themselves, could seem to be perfect for each other.

Then they finally leaned away for the last time

Blaineley found the strength to utter the word "Wow" and all Josh could say was "Yep"

It was like magic.

Everything they had seen in the movies about love and happiness had all been proven true in a single kiss.

Who could of thought, such buisness type co-workers, could find such greatness in each other.

Josh and Blaineley looked into each others eyes and Josh said " im so lucky to have found you"

Blaineley responded a simple " Back at you" trying to keep her cool, it wasnt working of course.

Predictably they leaned in for a second kiss, starting to become like Geoff and Bridgette. This time they didn't' let go, not for the longest time.

Once again, there was only one thing between Josh and Blaineley, Magic.

Finally the kiss ended as their director popped in.

"Hey Josh, Blaineley, Breaking News, Come to The Boardroom." as the Director left the room in a excited panic.

"Wanna go to the movies, Blaineley" Josh asked

"Of Course, theres no where i would rather be" Blaineley Replyed

and they sealed the deal with a final hug


	2. Change in Plans

It was the big night

Time for Josh and Blaineley's Movie Night.

They were more excited than kids in a candy store, heck they were as excited as kids could be they were eagerly awaiting the date with their soulmate.

Josh and Blaineley were getting ready for the date in their seperate dressing rooms.

Blaineley wore a red prom dress that shimmered in the moonlight and Josh...he was already ready he wore none other than a black tuxedo with a red bow tie.

They met at the door as they exited the Studio were Celebirity Manhunt is filmed.

"You look beautiful" said Josh

"Back at you" said Blaineley again, trying not to blush.

But then something was about to change their plans, they were met at the door by their Director.

"Where you think your going superstars" asked their Director  
"Is that any of your buisness" says Blaineley in a sarcastic tone.

"You have a show tonight, you too Josh" said the Director

Josh and Blaineley looked at each other in horror.

Josh tried to explain " But me and Blaineley have a date tonight"

"Tough Luck" Shoutted the Director

"No tough luck, for you, because, you need to find some more talkshow hosts because" said Josh in anger

"We!" said Josh

"Quit!" said Blaineley

They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment.

"Fine, i dont need you slackers" said the Director walking away.

"So...were unemployed" said Blaineley trying to make Josh and herself feel a bit better.

"Lets make the most of it" responded Josh

Blaineley reminded Josh " Movie Date?"

Josh agreed " Movie Date."

They walked off into the sunset, hands interlocked.


	3. No Matter What

After the chaos with their director, Josh and Blaineley were finally ready to relax. They wanted to see a good, old fashioned, all american horror movie.

They got in Josh's Mustang and drove off into the moon lit night sky.

As they drove to the local theatre they talked much about themselves, get to know more about one another.

"So, what did you do before Celebrity Manhunt" asked Blaineley

"Nothing but loving you" said Josh in a corny romantic type voice

Blaineley gave Josh a slight, but loving push.

They then arrived at The Cinema.

Before entering they started talking.

"Blaineley, you know your the only girl for me, i have cared for you from a far throughout the years" Explained Josh

"Josh, we better go in the movie starts in 10 minutes" said Blaineley

"I know, but...we have time" said Josh in the same corny romantic voice.

Josh kissed Blaineley, first just on the cheek. Blaineley then decided to move Josh's face towards her lips

The simple kiss on the cheek turned into a full kissing session, Josh hugged Blaineley while their lips were still locked. They nearly forgot about the movie until Blaineley opened her eyes and leaned away.

"Josh the movie starts in 2 minutes!" said Blaineley panicking.

They opened the car door and ran in just in time, they presented their tickets and entered the theatre to find, the movie had already begun.

"Josh you sit down, i'll grab the snacks" Blaineley said

"Thanks Babe" Josh responded.

Josh was eagerly awaiting Blaineley's return.

Meanwhile in the movie theatre lobby Blaineley was returning with a Large Popcorn, 2 Large Soda's, 2 Boxes of Candy, and a Plate of Nachos.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happend, Blaineley tripped over the theatre rug and sent all her snacks flying, staining her red dress. Quickly, Blaineley fled to the bathroom to try and clean the mess. It was no use she was going to have to face Josh, covered in Nachos and Soda.

She walked to the Theatre, Nacho Cheese still running down her leg. Blaineley sat down next to Josh, embarressed as ever.

But something amazing happend, Josh didnt care

He jush saw the same Co-host he has always loved.

"Im sorry im such a mess, i dropped the snack and..." Blaineley was interrupted.

Her sentence was cut short and Josh lifted her neck and Kissed her on the lips.

The kiss made the room seem to spin.

Blaineley knew that Josh really only cared about being with her, anytime, anywhere.

They leaned away, they bothed smiled, and Blaineley seemed to giggle a bit.

"Your the Best, Josh" said Blaineley

"So are you, Babe" Responded Blaineley

Blaineley watched the rest of the movie, head rested on Josh's shoulder.


	4. Lameosine

Blaineley was sitting on her couch watching some old re-runs of Celebrity Manhunt. She started to feel bad of quitting, but she knew it was worth it for she had found love and could not be happier. Still, it was nice to have a job and get payed...alot. Then Blaineley's phone rang.

"Hello, Blaineley here" Blaineley said as she answered the phone

"Hey Blaineley, its Josh" Josh said.

"Hey Josh...whats..up?" Blaineley asked nervously

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, at that new Italian resturaunt that opened up downtown" Josh asked

"I would love to!" Blaineley jumped at the question.

"Great I will pick you up at 7" Josh said as he hung up the phone.

Blaineley's mind raced, she was nervous and she felt as if it was her and Josh's first date. She was so anxious to go to dinner with Josh.

She wore a sparkling red dress that shined in the moonlit sky.

She looked perfect.

Finally her doorbell rang, it was Josh sporting a blue tuxedo. In the foreground, behind Josh, Blaineley's face glowed as she eyed a stretch limosine that they would be escorted in. "Is that...for us" asked Blaineley

Blaineley and Josh entered the limo. The resturaunt was a 25 minute drive so they talked on the way. They talked about Celebrity Manhunt, their search for a new job and how lucky they were to meet. Finally they arrived at the resturaunt and Josh got out and opened the door for Blaineley. "Thank you sir" said Blaineley.


End file.
